


Scheherazade

by chewysugar



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Poetry, Post Curse, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: When making love fails to soothe the plague of insomnia, Belle relies on storytelling instead.Told in verse.





	Scheherazade

In nights embrace the lover's lay,

The princely beast under maiden's sway,

With skin and lips and gasping breaths,

March ever towards their little death.

She is Beauty, La Belle of the land,

Who coaxes moans with her clever hands,

And slakes the thirst in her beloved's veins,

With answering call to his amorous refrains.

The prince, once Beast, starves for the sight,

And the feel of her body clutching him tight,

To be milked completely to the core,

By his rare and radiant found Lenore

Exquisite warmth from her flows,

Her skin flushes alike the rose,

His body surrenders, his mind white's out,

His head arches back as he utters a shout,

Of pleasure untamed, carnal and wild,

Filling his beauty, his enchanting beguiled.

Her arms hold him close in the dusk afterglow,

But though he's released the seed she may sow,

The energy spent can never suffice,

To send him to sleep through the rest of the night.

A curse and kiss were trials too plain,

For sleeplessness carves into his brain.

For weeks he has stayed in agitated state,

Wandering the halls, wanting to abate,

The worries and fears and the wonders galore,

That have seized him since that night out of lore,

When his beauty, his Belle, saw past the Beast,

To the kind soul that ached to just be released.

Now he is restless, inconsolable and alert,

Through his waking nights he cannot see the hurt,

On the face of his bride who only wants peace,

For her prince, for her Adam, for her beautiful Beast.

She's not merely a beauty, not merely a bride,

Tonight a thought has been pulling like a tide,

And before he can slip from the grasp of her arms,

She holds onto him tighter, ensnared in her charms.

He stirs as if scared by this change in their play,

But she only smiles and smooths his fair hair away

With a kiss to his ear and a finger to his lips,

She begins to speak, and he's lost in the grips,

Of a voice like the moon and a face like a star,

As she carries him off to places afar.

The words begin with "Once upon a time,"

A commonplace start to any old rhyme,

But this isn't only a storybook tale,

It's a heartfelt fable and none can compare,

With the adventure, the romance, the intrigue and strife,

That Adam hears now in the embrace of his wife:

There are knights lost in nightmares and castles of jade,

There are lions and unicorns and a little sea-maid,

There are sword fights and ghost brides;

Dealings with dragons and magic carpet rides.

The story Belle weaves lulls Adam to sleep,

For the first time since the spell broke on his keep

Her voice and her touch and the scent of her skin,

Are a tale all their own he'd lose himself in,

Time and again when the weight is too much,

He'll seek more than her body or reverent touch.

Her story continues to places of legend,

Of warrior women and gods in the heavens;

When she feels his deep breathing tickle her face,

Belle brings her story to a standstill place.

She smiles at her love, now lost in repose,

And her adoration for her prince quietly grows.

The tale she'll continue on the night after this,

But for now tale, prince and tale-teller drift off to the mist.

In mortal world the night toils on,

Loyally onward to an opal pink dawn.

Beauty and Beast in sleep suspend

As this tale draws now to

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I was pondering and pondering how best I could tell this story in a way different from all the others I've written. And then it hit me: poetry. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
